


Guilty Fucking Pleasure

by xweirdosonlyx



Series: Comes and Goes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Cheating, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Liam is mentioned, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, i dont know, shameless and shameful smut, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are stuck in their car on the middle of  the highway with no bypassing cars.<br/>At one point Louis snaps and cant keeps his hands to himself even with his relationship on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Fucking Pleasure

“Do you even know where we are?” Louis groaned as he held his phone up to get a signal.

“’Course I don't. Why do you think we’re still driving in the middle of nowhere?” Harry squinted trying to make out any buildings in the midst of the zombie-weathered fog with no exit in sight.

Louis was suppose to be a few towns up north to meet his boyfriend’s family for Liam’s birthday but since he couldn’t pick him up himself and Louis refused to fly in those danger prone machines called planes, he had his nearly overly flirtatious neighbor drive him. But since they have no way of knowing where to go they’ve been arguing for the past three hours.

“Liam is probably worried half to death right now,” Louis muttered. “all because you can’t remember to charge your fucking phone.”

“Again with this? I said sorry, like, twenty times. You’ve got quite the attitude on you, princess.” After getting no response and a few moments of drifting along the barren high way, he added, “And we wouldn’t be in here if your little boyfriend were to pick you up instead.”

Louis chuckled and turned to get a glimpse of Harry's tightened jaw, perfectly furrowed brows, and frost bitten lips. If he wasn’t already taken, Louis would’ve gone for Harry. But Harry was a way too laid back and  immature and quite stubborn. Much like Louis himself - but he’d never admit to that.

“Oh, do I detect a bit of jealousy there?”

Rolling his eyes Harry answered, “Maybe, I'm just upset that Liam gets such a cutie pie like you to fuck at any given moment.” He reached one hand to ruffle Louis’ hair, but Louis pulled away and pocketed his phone with the tiniest scowl on his face. A few more minutes of silence and something started beeping from the dashboard. Louis looked over to see a bright orange light flickering on and off. Harry muttered a ‘fuck’ and gripped the wheel a little tighter.

“Harry?”

“Hm”

“When exactly was the last time you stopped for gas?”

Harry sat quiet and pulled over to the side until the car slowly came to a stop itself.

“Oh my fucking- are you serious?!” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his chair all the way back so he could lay down and not have to look at the man  who could’ve just cost them their lives. Harry laughed and laughed, mainly for no fucking reason, and leaned his head on the wheel, putting the car in park. Louis shot up and began to yell.

“Why the hell are you laughing?! What's so funny about being stranded on the highway at six in the fucking morning?!”

Harry turned and put a gloved hand over Louis’ mouth. “Calm down babe, its cause it takes the edge off. no need to make matters worse by being pissed at me,”

Louis peeled his hand away and continued his short rant, “I have every right to be pissed at you, you asshole!” he pushed Harry so his head hit the window. “I cannot believe you!” he laid back down and turned face the car door.

Harry rubbed his head in pain and pushed his seat as far as it would go back to pull his phone out and play a game. After about ten minutes or so, of quiet noise and wind pushing against the car, Harry's eyes started to droop, but before he fell asleep he heard the slight chatter of Louis’ teeth. He turned and prodded Louis’ soft but shivering back.

“Hey, hey Louis” no response. He kept poking his back harder and harder and used as many nicknames as he could think of, “Louis, Louis, Lou, Louis,” all he got was a long sigh so he continued a bit louder, “babe, princess, pumpkin, love, sunshine, Lou-“

Louis jumped and turned to harshly slap away the hand pushing him to madness. “WHAT. THE FUCK. Do you want?” he hissed.

Harry bit back his laughter and asked, “I just thought you were cold and maybe you’d want to come over here, and cuddle.” He said with a smirk. “C’mon, the heater can’t go up any higher and its pretty cold.” Louis turned back over. “Jus’ tryna be nice.”

Louis tried to push himself to sleep but couldn’t. he moved so he was laying on his back and looked over to Harry, he couldn’t have ever looked batter, he thought.

Harry had his elbow bent over his eyes to avoid light with his pink lips parted. His curly hair was tucked under his dark grey beanie with little strands flaunting every which way from where they escaped. Louis watched the slow rise and fall of his chest and thought how warm it must be. And the muscles under the jacket must've been warmer. If he could just reach out and touch them-

Louis shook the image from his head and thought how wrong it was. Harry had gotten them into this mess so he was suppose to be mad. Plus he had a boyfriend. Liam.

He couldn’t think like that.

But he looked over one more time. “Fine, shove over,” he barely noticed the dimpled grin that flashed across Harry’s face at that. Harry moved over towards the door and opened his arms so Louis could shuffle over the small gap and lay chest to chest. After some adjustment they settled into place comfortably laying back with Harry's head just above Louis’ and his arms snug around his waist. Louis has his arms wrapped around Harry's lower torso and he thinks he could just die  like this. With this god like body so close to his own.

But he can’t think like that.

He’s suppose to be with someone else who doesn’t smell faintly like apples and grass. Who doesn’t tower over him like a building and manages to make him feel small just by standing up. Who’s lips were so close he could just press them against his own with hardly any work.

Harry caught Louis staring and asked him if he was comfortable, but Louis was a bit out of it and only muttered a ‘yea’.

Harry asked if he was hungry and again got a little ‘yea’.

He  chuckled and asked, “Well I have some chips and cookies, which do you want?”

“Yea,” Louis wasn’t thinking about food, obviously. He was thinking about HarryHarryHarry. His lips, his eyes, his arms, his fucking tongue that he would just love to have all over his chilled skin and fuck it all if he wasn’t thinking about his dick. He watched Harry's lips form words and came back to earth when his name was shouted at him.

“Oh, sorry I'm just… tired.” He lied slowly.

Harry laughed, “Yea, I noticed.” Louis rolled his eyes, turned over so they were spooning, him being the little spoon of course. “How’s about I wake you up in about an hour or so, someone should be on the road by then.” Harry began leaving little kisses along the back of Louis’ neck.

“H-Harry stop,”

“Stop what?” Harry hummed against the cool skin.

“The-the little kisses, stop,” Louis breathed. He shouldn’t be liking this but he does oh so much. He tried not to enjoy it and pictured Liam standing in front of him with tears in his eyes but all he got was a stark nude Harry with open arms.

“Fine, turn back around and I’ll stop,” Harry left one last kiss behind Louis’ ear and let Louis quickly turn so they were eye to eye. And with one quick move their lips were pressed together. Louis doesn’t know who instigated it but he sure as hell is happy they did.

By the time Harry slots his mouth to properly fit Louis’ his hands are already down and running over the swell of Louis’ ass.

“Knew you wanted this,” he muttered against his lips. Louis’ hands stutter when gripping Harry's jacket. He wants - needs to push him away. Still, he can’t fight his needs so he pulls him closer and melts into the kiss. Louis allows Harry's tongue to slip in with ease, letting him claim every crevice. Suddenly its hot. And Louis’ skin wants to touch something besides fabric.

He slides off Harry's jacket off his shoulders and tugs at it so Harry gets the message. Quickly they remove jackets and t-shirts and everything is off so their only in their boxers while managing to keep their lips together as much as possible. Louis lays under Harry's smooth chest with legs wrapped around his hips, his thumbs smoothing over every feature he has, including his god forsaken dimples. Harry grounds his hips to meet Louis’ crotch, they rut against each other growing harder and harder by every passing second.

Harry dips his fingers into Louis’ waistband and swiftly pulls them down to discard them in the back. His hand goes to grip Louis’ hard length and moves up and down slowly but quickly at the same time. He thumbs the slit and spreads the precum it around the head for a smooth stroke and gets a long moan from Louis who throws his head to the side in the small space. Harry trails his lips along Louis’ jaw and whispers “So pretty, princess.” He brings the hand that’s not busy to Louis’ mouth.

Without being told he instantly takes the three fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them with his spit dribbling down his chin when Harry brings them out. Harry chances a glance, “Fuck, babe,” and leans down to kiss and lick at the wetness left there while he brings two slick fingers to circle his rim, only prodding in ever so slightly. His mouth moves up to lick and nibble on Louis plush earlobe, increasing the speed of his strokes on Louis’ twitching cock.

“Ha-Harry, stop teasing already, don't wanna come yet,” and without warning he feels two long fingers push past his tight muscle. He moans aloud and curls his toes at the sudden intrusion, nearly coming at the sensation. Harry moves quickly from the start not thinking about the thickness of two fingers, let alone one, stretching the quivering boy beneath him. Louis’ hands go to tug at Harry's hair and bring him back to his lips to take away the pain quickly turning into pleasure. Harry adds one last finger and spreads them all, purposely missing Louis’ prostate.

“Shit, Harry, just -just fuck me already, I want you to fuck me please,” he nearly begs into the very wet kiss

Louis himself is nearing his edge, squirming frantically to ride Harry’s fingers and nearly makes it pasty his point where he comes but Harry removes his fingers from Louis’ ass and his hand from his cock with a whimper from the smaller. Louis clenches around nothing and bucks his hips up like a horny chihuahua while Harry leans back to remove his soaked boxers and tosses them in the passenger’s seat. He spits in his hand and grips his fully erect shaft, strokes it longingly with a groan.

Louis just lays and moans loudly and stares blatantly at the angry red tip and length of it and just - fuck - he wants it inside him so bad. Lust blown green eyes meets anxious blue ones for a moment and Harry comes back down to lean on his forearm while the other moves up and down. His lips are a mere inch away from Louis so he simply whispers,

“What do you want, princess?”

Louis gulps a breathe knowing this cheeky bastard just wants him to beg.

“Want you… want your cock, want you to fuck me so hard, pleeaase Harry, I want you to shove your huge cock inside me and make me scream and come so hard. I just- fuck please fuck me Harry,” and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want exactly that.

Harry chuckles darkly and nudges the tip of his border line painful hard on to Louis’ puckered hole. Louis mutters one last ‘please’ before Harry shoves his cock deep into Louis so he bottoms out in one movement, tearing a high shriek from Louis. Harry shuts him up with a heated kiss quickly asking if he was okay, to which Louis simply nodded, his mind not fully functioning anymore. After waiting a moment for Louis to get used to the new and larger size Harry slowly drags back until the head was just in, he quickly thrusts back in only to drag back out again, making it a pattern that slowly but surely quickens by each movement.

Louis screws his eyes shut so he can feel every inch that moves through him.

“Ahh, HARRY! Right there! Right fuckin’ there, babe, again, please,” he babbles when he’s knows Harry's hit home. He’s never been the quiet one when it came to sex but this felt much too good for it not to be.

“Oh yea? Like this,” Harry grins against Louis’ lips and hitches his legs up higher on his waist. He snaps his hips - surely shifting the car at least a foot over - and immediately  punches Louis’ prostate with a low groan at the tense clenching that follows. “Mmmmm, so fucking tight, feel so good,” he groans

Louis bangs his head back on the head rest and arches his back off the chair as he listens to the sound of skin slapping on skin. His jaw drops as he hisses out a long ‘yes’. His fingers tug and scratch at the curls at the base of Harry's neck. He feels a tight coiling at the base of his dick that lays stiff between the two jostling bodies and as Harry thrusts in and out harder and harder he trails one small hand down his chest - stopping to tweak at his nipples - and goes to stroke himself quickly to match Harry's quickening speed. He thumbs the slit and after one - two - three more harsh thrusts, his orgasm tears through him.

White streaks go across his and Harry's chest and his fist that only slows down, not stopping. The sensation is just magnificent as Harry's thrusts get sloppier every time. Louis pulls him impossibly closer by pressing the heels of his feet into Harry's lower back. He clenches and unclenches himself around Harry still feeling pulses being shot out of him.

“Fuuuuck, Louis, gonna, m’gonna c-come,” Harry pants. He digs his blunt nails into Louis’ hip feeling so very close as well. He latches onto Louis’ collar and sucks and bites and just leaving marks in as many ways possible. Louis’ prostate is getting oversensitive and it stings but it does in such a thrilling way. He leaves high pitched moans to filter through the bouncing vehicle before taking a two fingers to scoop up some of his own come off Harry's chest, making sure he sees him, and takes it into his own mouth, sucking sweetly at his own bitter taste, moaning loudly as an extra forceful thrust is thrown into him and Harry is just about done. One more thrust and his load is released deep into Louis’ ass.

Louis all but moans and shivers at the sensation of the warm liquid filling him and seeping out along Harry's cock but he welcomes the feeling with open arms.  His arms go to wrap around Harry's neck and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Harry drags himself out slowly for one last good feel and moves them both to lay on their sides in the tight space. Their lips slow down until its only lips and they're too tired to do much else but lay there and stare at each other’s flushed and fucked out faces.

Soon realization dawns on Louis and he just cannot even process what he’s to do about it. In his mind he doesn’t think he could’ve fucked up any more - even though he obviously could - and nearly has a silent mental break down until a soothing hoarse voice speaks above him,

“You wanna get up, love? We’re all sticky and I'm not exactly sure Liam would like that, now would he?”

Louis visibly tenses and manages to stutter out, “Um, y-yea, I’ll go and, uh, tissues? Do you want me to uhm… fuck, I’ll go back and, y-yea” he quickly peels himself away from Harry to stumble into his own seat. Harry tosses him an old t shirt from the back to wipe himself off as much as he can and retrieves his clothes from the dashboard. The car had gone silent since the battery died while the boys were too busy to hear it, so the silence forced Louis’ mind to taunt him.

“This is wrong, this was wrong, that was just wrong. I can’t believe I did that.” Louis mumbled. “Ten months of a perfectly great relationship. Wasted. Because ya couldn’t keep it in your pants, Louis. What. The. Hell.” He scolded himself.

He slowly puts his own clothes back on in silence thinking this was either very right or extremely wrong. He was going for the latter but Harry fucked him up by bringing their lips together once more, this time softly and sweetly.

“Glad you finally gave in, princess,” he muttered and laid back into his chair after getting cleaned and dressed himself.

Louis laid back as well and drug his hands over his face letting out a frustrating groan.

 “Hey, hey, now don't beat yourself up because you made a little mistake, if it makes you feel any better, this was more my fault than yours” and goddammit, there go the dimples. Louis stared for a moment before going back in for another kiss, forgetting all morals thinking ‘fuck it, there’s no going back now’. He pulled away after softly biting his lip and laid back down.

“You're lucky you're cute, and could you please just not tell Liam? Please?” Even if he doesn’t find out, he feels like he’s already going to burn up from the inside out with the guilt of letting them get this far.

“I'm not that stupid Louis,” Louis looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, “Fine, my lips are sealed.” He made a gesture with his hands and laid back down in comfortable silence.

Almost half an hour later a truck drove by and stopped to give them a ride back home, not to Liam or anywhere else, but back so they could go for another round in the comfort of Harry's flat. The guilt ate up Louis up but not until he got to accept the fact that Harry was his new guilty fucking pleasure and yeah, he could think about that all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty ending I know. I can't really do those, so just bare with me here.


End file.
